Fighter
by InkHandzzz
Summary: Ever since Ally had been sent away, she felt as if she was being watched. Later did she realize that she and her sister Mia were the main key in a battle between good and evil. She met Ava, an odd character, along with Ryan and Geo. She met some old friends, such as Dez, Trish, Elliot, and Dallas. She meets confusing Austin, and discovers a shocking secret about her mother. OOC.


**So I was just sitting in my room like a few days ago and thinking about what I should make my new story about when I suddenly got an idea. I hope you guys like it because I have a good feeling about this one. I have some announcements at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin or Ally... yet.**

* * *

"Come on Ally! We're going to be late!" a high-pitched voice yelled. The voice rang through the school hallways, causing people to cover their ears and give a disapproving glare at Ally, who tried her best not to blush with embarrassment as she looked for her sister Mia. Ally pushed past people, shouting an apology here and there, until she finally found her sister sitting on a school bench and sucking on a piece of sour candy. Mia grinned at Ally, and the sour candy fell out of her mouth. She was about to pick it up but Ally stopped her by placing a firm grip on her hand.

"Is there any other way you could embarrass me Mia?" Ally asked, sighing. Mia smiled innocently, and Ally admired at how she never gave a care in the world about anything. But then again, she was only seven years old. She didn't go through all of the stress that a fifteen year old like Ally did, especially being the new kid with a really bad sense of style.

"Sorry." Mia said, putting on the most adorable look she could muster. "Forgive me."

Ally smiled down at her. "Of course I'll forgive you. By the way, puppy dog eyes don't work on me. Never have, never will." she said, ruffling Mia's hair.

Mia's smile quickly turned into a frown. "It was worth a shot." she said.

"Come on. We've got to get home before it gets dark." Ally said.

"It's not home. It's torture." Mia said, getting off of the bench and grabbing her things.

"Got that right." Ally muttered, and she grabbed Mia's hand and they walked outside of the school.

Ally felt a strange presence behind her, and she turned around, but there was nobody there.

"Are you okay Ally?" Mia asked.

"I'm fine. Let's just walk faster." Ally said, and she and Mia were off in a run.

* * *

A few minutes later they reached a curb, and they slowed down. They walked towards the end of the street in silence. Mia played with her dirty old Cinderella doll and Ally listened to some music on her iPod. Correction; a stolen iPod. She scrolled through the songs and settled on Roar by Katy Perry.

"I love this song." Ally said with a smile as she increased the volume. She handed Mia an ear-bud and they both listened to the song.

"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath

Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me ROAR...

Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me ROAR..."

The song ended and Mia let out a roar. Ally laughed lightly and patted Mia's hair.

"That was a mighty roar." Ally said, smiling at Mia.

"Really?" Mia asked. "Louder than the lion?"

Ally laughed once more. "Yup."

Mia turned her attention back towards her doll and started to braid her hair. Ally felt self-conscious about herself and her knotted hair. She looked at her reflection in car windows and saw her appearance, and she made a face. She finger-combed some of her hair to try and make it look decent, but it was pretty hard to do if you never had the time to take care of yourself, or even take a look into the mirror.

Ally looked over at Mia, who was trying to fix Cinderella's dress without ripping the fabric. Her curly brown hair was put into a tight ponytail that Ally took forever to do. Some of her hair was uneven, but that was because Ally had to cut it one time because Mia had lice. Mia looked just like her mother, with the same eyes and the same laugh.

She felt tears form in her eyes as she replayed the last memory she had of her mother, before they were whisked away and sent to live here, in a stingy old apartment in New York City. She remembered how her mother was in such a rush to get them to leave, and then the shocked and confused look on her and Mia's face when their mother was taken away with two men in black suits.

Sadly, she couldn't remember anything after that. Other than the time when she was told by a man that she was now in a Witness Protection Program and that she couldn't go home. That she had to begin a new life. Forget about everyone she loved and move on.

* * *

Ally looked up at the thundering sky, and a raindrop fell on her nose. Pretty soon it started to rain harder, and Ally had to pull off her hoodie and give it to Mia so that she wouldn't catch a cold.

"Look what I found." Mia said, trying to break the silence. She pulled out a crumpled up dollar bill from her jacket pocket and held it up for Ally to see.

Ally eagerly grabbed the dollar from Mia's hands and looked at the details. "Where'd you get that from?"

Mia took the dollar back and put it in her pocket. "I found it on the street. I wanna go buy some popcorn." she said.

"We still have enough leftovers from McDonald's to last us for at least a week." Ally said.

"Please Ally?" Mia begged. "Please please please please-"

"Alright!" Ally said sighing. "But hurry up. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"You're just being superstitious again." Mia said as she skipped alongside Ally.

"Whatever. The sooner we get home the better." Ally said.

Mia took off in a run towards a nearby 7-Eleven with Ally struggling to keep up with her.

Ally took notice of the buildings, which looked so much more scarier than they normally did.

"I knew we shouldn't have came." Ally muttered underneath her breath as she quickened her pace.

* * *

The doors of the 7-Eleven burst open as Mia headed inside with Ally followed close behind. Mia grabbed a bag of popcorn and headed over to the counter to bargain with the cashier. Ally looked around the store, scanning the items to see if anything was worth stealing. Her eyes rested on a pack of mentos, which she slowly picked up. Memories of her eating those with her family flooded back to her, and Ally began to have an aching feeling inside of her.

Ally grabbed the mentos from the shelf and stuffed them in her bag, trying to hurry but also making sure that she didn't rip the bag. After all, it was the only one she had and Ally couldn't afford another one. She zipped the bag shut and grabbed two cans of soda to hide in Ava's dirty drawstring bag.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. Ally looked in front of her to see a pair of bright neon green sneakers. She looked up and saw that they belonged to a girl with bright pink hair and sea green eyes. Everything about her made her stand out. She was a striking figure, with a pixie nose and small pink lips. Her skin couldn't have been any paler than it already was. She was pretty tall, about a foot taller than Ally. She was wearing a really peculiar outfit, a metallic silver top with a matching skirt. It seemed to have made her whole colorful appearance balanced.

The girl cleared her throat and Ally realized that she was staring at her.

"Oh sorry." Ally said, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

The girl laughed. "It's totally fine. People always look at me like I'm an alien." she replied.

Ally laughed slightly. "People look at me like I'm a freak." she said.

"Well you do look a little out of place." the girl replied.

Ally frowned. "I'm sorry. I'm not some sort of rich chick who wears expensive designer clothes everyday." she said.

"Um... I can tell." the girl said, looking Ally up and down. Ally self-consciously finger-combed some of the knots out of her hair.

"Sorry. Did I offend you?" the girl asked.

"I'm used to it." Ally replied. "Sorry for staring at you."

"Sorry for acting like a jerk." the girl said.

"Sorry for the sudden mood change." Ally said. "I'm kind of bipolar if you haven't noticed."

"You are?" the girl asked curiously. Ally nodded.

"Ever since I came here." Ally replied.

"Well that's... Interesting." the girl said. "So what's your name? I'm Ava."

"My name is Ally." Ally said, holding out a hand.

The girl stared at it and back at Ally.

Ally raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to shake it?" she asked.

"Oh! Right!" Ava said and quickly shook Ally's hand.

"I've got to go find my sister. See you soon." Ally said. She waved at Ava, who again looked at her hand movement curiously.

"Ok..." Ava said, looking at the hand and repeating Ally's hand movement.

Once Ally was certain she was away from her she let out a huge sigh and made a mental note to herself to stay away from Ava.

* * *

Ally walked around the store looking for Mia, and finally found her sitting on top of the counter and talking to the cashier.

Mia noticed Ally watching her and waved a hand. "Ally come!" she said.

Ally reluctantly made her way closer to the counter.

"Let's go now Mia... Mom's uh looking for us." Ally said.

"Just gimme a second! I want you to meet my new friend!" Mia said, pointing at the boy, who was smirking at Ally. "His name is Ryan! He goes to your school!"

"We've already met before." Ally replied, gritting her teeth.

"Aren't you the girl who's rumored to have some sort of gigantic crush on me?" Ryan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, and I never will. I hate you Ryan. To the moon and back." Ally replied, glaring at Ryan. "Come on Mia. Let's go."

"But I don't want to go!" Mia whined. Ally sighed heavily and pulled Mia off of the counter.

"You have to." Ally said, and she grabbed Mia's hand and headed out the door, right past the security barriers.

Ally expected the barriers to go off, but they didn't, and remained silent.

"That's odd." Ally said quietly. Mia looked up at her.

"What is? What did you steal this time?" Mia asked.

"Nothing." Ally replied. "Just be ready to run."

"Oh you won't need to worry about running." a voice said. Ally turned around to see Ava standing behind her, smiling mischievously. "I rigged the system."

Ally's eyes went wide with admiration. "How'd you do that?" she asked.

"It's not that hard. I know my way around stuff like that." Ava replied. "And... Who says bribery doesn't work?" she asked, peeking through a window and watching as Ryan stuffed a twenty dollar bill down his pocket.

"Uh... Thanks." Ally said. She smiled weakly at Ava.

Ava winked at Ally. "Don't mention it." she said, ruffling Mia's hair.

"Hey!" Mia said, and put a hand to her hair and tried to unknot it.

"We should get going." Ally said, and she turned around, grabbing Mia's hand and heading down the street.

Ava laughed. "I'll see you around Dawson." she called.

Ally froze.

"How did you-" Ally said, turning around. But, to her surprise, there was nobody there.

The whole entire street was empty.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the really long wait, but I guess it's time that you get used to it, because school's starting soon so I don't have enough free time like how I normally do.**

**I think I left my creativity in Florida because I seriously ran out of ideas for the other stories. If you have any ideas for me to use then go ahead, and I'll be sure to give you credit :)**

**So... what do you think of Ava and Ryan? Mia reminds me of my little cousin, I love her to pieces! 3**

**I don't own Roar by Katy Perry :(**


End file.
